nuclearvacuumfandomcom-20200214-history
NukeVac Wiki:Policies and guidelines
The administrator of this site has opened it to the entire public to work on. He is now allowing other users to create and manage their own articles on this wiki. However, this site is probably not for everybody. Quote "I, Devon Moore, have been writing my ideas on the Internet for as long as I can remember. But blogs only give you so much to work with, and Wikipedia seemed to be perfect for me. But after getting to comfortable, that I began to write too much, and Wikipedia deleted it all from me and almost banned me from the site. But not wanting me to leave the site, they suggested a Wiki farm for me to have all to myself. I finally found Wiki-Site and it seems to be the perfect one. However, since I have some many people who are like me, I don't want them to be left out of here. So I am opening this wiki for my friends, comrades, and whatever you want to call yourself after you've talked to me." Web 14 ; This site is rated Web 14 for some offensive material. * Fetishes ** Vore ** Bondage * Mild swearing * Mild violence * Partial/Non-sexual nudity This artist is known to do work that can be rated MA and X, but has vowed not to put said work on this site, nor give direct linking to said images. Criteria and Rules I am being very lenient and allow pretty much anybody to edit here. However, there are to be a some sort of criteria to be on here. # There is to be no vandalism (very strait forward rule). # All articles must be related to the work that I do (or at least on topic). # This site is not Encyclopedia Dramatica, you can not take an existing article from Wikipedia and transform it into how you wish to describe it (so you can't write about "Brittney Spears being a whore"). I allow any Encyclopedia Dramatica links on my site. # Only rewrite an article if you have a specific reason or twist to it. Thought I would prefer that all people editing this site be registered user, but IP (number) accounts are allowed. If there are any questions, you can e-mail me at <''nuclearvacuumdjm@msn.com''> and I will be glad to help you out. Otherwise, feel free to Create an account here. Important information for new users Articles being blocked Because most of the information on this site is all my work or ideals, I have some say on some of the articles. There are three levels of articles that some of you should be aware of. # Default is the default setting, in which anybody (registered or not) can edit articles. # Block unregistered users is the setting in which only registered users can edit articles # Sysops only is the setting where only Admins (i.e., me) can edit articles. Most articles will be avaliable to be edited, while only a few (like the Main Page for one) only I can edit. But for the most part, you are free to edit here if you are a user.